Brothers in Arms
by BlackFalcon269
Summary: Noah is nervous about seeing the other contestants at the Gemmies, so he drags his brother along for support. Retelling of TDWT through the eyes of my OC, Shawn. Noahx?, OCx?


**Hey guys! It's Black Falcon here, with the start of a brand new story. Full credit to SukasaLover and her story 'You Will Always Be My Brother' for the idea. **

**Disclaimer: The usual. All Total Drama characters are copyright of Cartoon Network, I own nothing except my OC, Shawn.**

**Anyways, On with the Show!**

**Brothers in Arms; Chapter 1 – Game Chat and Invites. **

?: "Hey Shawn, I need to talk to you about something"

Me: "Sure, be there in a minute, little brother"

?: "Don't call me that!"

I smirked. If there was one thing that I could do to push my brother's temper, it was mention his age. Although he usually boasts about being the youngest of 9 kids, the fact that it's only by 7 minutes is always a sore spot with him. I put my controller down and left the living room, leaving the video-game in pause.

Before me stands my brother. A few inches shorter, his long dark brown hair frames his massively square head, while his brown eyes look at me as deadpan as ever. You've probably guessed who my twin brother is by now.

"What's up Noah?" I ask, looking down at him with a slight smirk. I was a few inches taller than him.

"I'm heading out to work." he stated dryly "Make sure you get everything on Mom's list sorted, 'kay?"

"Alright" I said, picking up the list of what chores Mom had left me and Noah to do. However they usually fell to me now that Noah had got a new job. Of course he does hate it because he's working for the one guy he hoped he would never see again.

"Tell Mr. Mclean I said hi" I said smugly as he exited.

"Bite me" he retorted before closing the door.

(Scene Break)

I had finished up all the chores by lunch and was relaxing on the couch, Playstation 3 controller in hand. What can I say; being Noah's brother had rubbed off on me. I was nowhere near being as good as him, which meant avoiding all multiplayer games except _Left 4 Dead_ and other co-op style game play but I was pretty solid to hold up by myself. I was currently playing _Assassin's Creed Brotherhood_ on Multiplayer and an invite flashed up.

_The_Codemeister has invited you to play._

Grinning at the instantly recognizable tag name, I picked up my headphones with speaker chat enabled and accepted. Instantly appearing in the game lobby I recognized the usual tags. The only way Noah had ever kept in touch with some of the guys from Total Drama was through online gaming. I had gradually come to know how they played and we got on quite well now. The tags flashed up:

_NoSuperman75 _(Me – I'm a huge fan of Scrubs)

_The_Codemeister _(Cody obviously)

_MadSkillz24 _(Harold, still being Napoleon Dynamite personified)

_JustEatIt _(Owen is up to his usual tricks)

_PartyDude96 _(Geoff, laid back as always)

_SportzMaster99 _(Tyler, still delusional I see)

_GuitarGuy2010 _(Trent, no surprises there)

What did surprise me was the tag at the bottom. Standing out like Noah at a Mr. Universe contest, was the single name:

_SurferChick619_

"Hey Cody, who's the one at the bottom?" I asked over the voice chat (We all had it).

"Hey Shawn, that's Bridgette" Cody informed.

"As in Geoff's girlfriend Bridgette? Surfer, blonde ponytail, blue hoodie?" I asked curiously. I had seen her on the shows before, and I had to admit she was pretty cool.

"Yep that's me" Her familiar tone cut into my headphones. "I only just got this game and Geoff's been hooking me up online. May I ask who you are?" I cringed as I realized she wouldn't know me as well as the others.

"Hey Bridge, that's Shawn, Noah's older brother" Geoff piped up, his friendly tone barging into the conversation.

"Only by 7 minutes Geoff" I reminded him. "Nice to see you're on top of everything for once."

Bridgette laughed. "I see being Noah's brother has rubbed off on you" she added amusedly. I smirked to myself.

"Well, it's both a gift and a curse" I admitted making her laugh again.

"Okay enough chit chat are we gonna play or what?" asked Harold impatiently.

"Calm down Harold, like GOSH!" I replied, this time making everyone laugh, except Harold.

"Seriously though, what are we to playing?" Trent asked after we had died down.

We settled on Manhunt and split into teams. I was with Cody, Tyler and Bridgette, which caused Geoff to complain for about 30 seconds before we all told him to shut up.

"So how does this work?" Bridgette asked me over team chat. I was choosing what character my team was going to play as.

"Pretty simple really" I began as I finally settled on the Smuggler, my personal favourite. "We as a team have to hunt the other team in the first round, and then we switch around for the second round. We get points depending on how sneaky the kill is, plus other factors. The team with most points at the end wins. Don't worry I'll help you through it." I saw that Harold had chosen to play as the Mercenary as we started, typical of him. I settled down on the sofa, and the match began.

We started off well, but Bridgette soon hit some snags. She made herself too obvious to the others, and she got stunned often. I stuck around with her to explain a few things and to make sure she didn't go over her head. Besides I was sure Cody could cover most of our kills so I could afford to help her out. By the end of the first round we had a decent lead of 5000 points to the other's 3500. The second round went off without a hitch. Bridgette practically stuck to me the entire round, and I managed to mostly keep her out of harm's way. We easily kept up our lead, mainly due to Owen and Geoff's madcap rushing costing both of them valuable points. By the time the last 5 minutes was up, we had a good 12,250 compared to the other's meagre 6000.

"Wow, my first win online, and it's all thanks to you Shawn" Bridgette said excitedly as we finished up.

"We helped to you know" Tyler said in an annoyed tone. I smirked at his: nothing like banter with friends for a good time.

"Hey did you guys get your invites yet?" Trent asked as we began a new game of Wanted.

"Invites for what?" I asked curiously as we started off.

"Noah not told you yet?" Owen asked excitedly "Total Drama got nominated for a Gemmy!"

"You mean that stupid and tacky TV Awards show?" I asked as I intercepted my target, Tyler's Doctor falling easily.

"Yeah, we were nominated for Best Cast" Harold replied.

"Not surprising Noah hadn't told me then; he hates these kinds of things" I said drearily. I was secretly pretty glad for Noah. Sure he was never the most popular guy, but he had his fans. It was about time that he was recognized, along with the rest of the cast. Well almost all of them.

"Guys, just be careful then. With the whole Duncney thing going out of control and Heather and Gwen's blog war, it's probably going to get violent fast" I said, somewhat ironiccaly choosing this moment to brutally kill Owen's Executioner.

"Don't worry Shawn, I'll make sure to keep these guys in check" Bridgette interrupted as her Courtesan got the final kill on me as the match ended. I saw that that one kill had put her in 1st place, keeping me in 2nd. "Seems I've got you in check already" she said amusedly.

I smirked. "You have done well young grasshopper" I said. She giggled.

(Scene Break)

We played for most of the afternoon, and it was early evening when Noah finally arrived home. I was in the back garden throwing a basketball around when he appeared at the back door, hair dishevelled and looking worn out.

"Rough day huh?" I asked nonchalantly, tossing the ball into the net.

"You have no idea." he said as he sat on the bench by the door. I came over and sat down next to him.

"Well hopefully he'll let you relax a bit in time for the Gemmies" I said casually. He looked at me strangely, and I explained how I had found out earlier. He nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, but I really can't be bothered to go." He said tiredly. "It's not like many people liked me to begin with."

"Well you can only blame your sarcastic self for that" I said simply, and he nodded.

"You know" he started. "Chris did say that we were allowed to bring a member of our family. Plus I'm not really sure if I would want to see everyone on my own."

"Noah, quit the act" I said walking back to the basketball. "You know that you just don't want people to know you work for Chris. But look at the facts; you don't see those guys getting jobs. Okay Trent and the other 3 have a band, but they're not that good. Tyler and Leshawna are selling out on every reality show going, DJ is bankrupt form lawsuits, and Lindsay and Beth only just got back from a French prison. Out of everyone, who's the only one with a decent career? You, that's who, you don't need me, you just got to point out that one fact, and everyone will shut up" I threw the ball into the net again, and let it roll back to me. "Besides, like I'm really interested in showing to something like that anyway" I continued as I readied for another shot.

"Not even if a certain blonde is there?" The ball hit well left of the board, bouncing off the wall into a trashcan. I turned to look at Noah, his usual smirk back on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked innocently. His smirk only grew.

"Don't act dumb, I've seen the way you've watched the replays of the show, as well as the way you react to every fanzine picture of THEM" he said, emphasising the final word. I glared at him quickly, before I relented, sighing heavily.

"It's not black tie is it?" I asked. Noah shook his head, his grin broadening.

(Scene Break)

I sighed as I looked in the mirror. I had gone a little extra to look good on Noah's behalf. My usual messy brown hair was as stubborn as ever, despite much violent combing, and stayed in its shaggy form. I was wearing simple grey T-shirt with a dark blue short-sleeved shirt over the top, which hung loose. I wore my black jeans, which were equally baggy, needing two separate belts, one in white leather, and the other in black. I wore black sneaker with white soles and red laces, the large red 'R' on the tongue indicating their brand. I glanced once more in the mirror before heading to the front door.

Noah was waiting on the drive, in his usual clothes plus a pair of sunglasses and an earpiece, at the bottom of the drive stood a snazzy limo.

"You ready?" he asked, a little nervous.

"As I'll ever be" I answered simply as we headed towards the limo.

"_Huh, the phrase 'Brothers in Arms' comes to mind" _I thought to myself. _"Best not tell Noah that though, too many NoCo implications for him to handle"_

**And that's it for the first chapter of my new story. Plz leave reviews if you got advice in how to make it better, I know I'm not the best in the world. Next chapter will be up ASAP. **


End file.
